disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 4
Jack: Kim? Where are you? Oh my God (Sees Kai Kicking Kim while she's Down) Kai: Get up Kim. What are you; a whimp? I thought you were a black belt. Jack: (Flips into Room and Kicks Kai Down) You probaly shouldn't have done that. Kai! Kai: (Stands Up) If it isn't my little cousin Jack: We're the same age. What are you doing here? Lila: Well; isn't it obvious...he's my boyfriend Jack: Wow. The sad part is I totally see you you two guys together Kim: (Starts to Wake Up) Ugh... Jack: Kim!!! Are you okay? Kim!!! (Holds her Head Up) Kim talk to me Kim: Wow Jack two beats in one day maybe I should start training harder Jack: I'm so glad you're okayc'mon lets go (Picks her Up) Kim: Where are we going? Jack: Anywhere but here (Runs off with her) Kim: WAIT we have school today. I have to change. Jack: Ok but hurry up Kim: Gotcha hun BRB (10 minutes Later Kim Walks Downstairs) Jack: Wow. Your.....Beatilful Kim: Thank you got dressed up for you Hun Jack: Thanks now lets go I think there onto us (Pulls her by the Arm and Runs out the Door) Kim: Where are we going? Jack: I don't know. What's open at 6:30 in the morning? Kim: The Dinner Jack: Ok (Stops Running) This will be our offical first date... but first I've gotta stop by my house and change don't worry we won't be long (At Jack's House) Jack: So what shirt do you want me to wear the green one or the black one? Kim: The black one (Thinking: How lucky am I to be standing in Jack Brewer's room. Standing here while he is shirtless, picking out his shirt. Any other girl in school would die to be where I am now) Jack : Ready. Let's go (At the Dinner) Kim: Breakfast was amazing Jack: Waitress. Check please Waitress: Coming right up sir Jack: It was good Waitress: Her's the check just bring it up to the front when you're ready (Leaves) Jack: Lets see Kim: How much do I owe you? Jack: Nothing I got it Kim: Thanks (Checks her Phone) OMG school starts in 15 we gotta go (At the Front) Jack: Here you go the money is in there keep the change (Run to School and Walk in just as the Bell Rings) Kim: Well we better get to class. (Kisses him) See ya (Jack's Class) Milton: You were almost late what happened? Jack: I had trouble with Kim Milton: You guys fought? Jack: No but first Lila beat her up then Kai. So we wnt out to breakfast and lost track of time Milton: Wait Kai is in town!?! Jack: I know it's scary Milton: Ya espesally after he broke your hand Jack: The scarrier part is he's dating Lila (Kim's Class) Jerry: Well you got dressed up today you wanna slice of Jerry pie Kim: No...eww...Me and Jack went to breakfast this morning Jerry:That's sweet I'm so glad you guys are finally together Kim: So am I, I have liked him from the begining Jerry: Everyone knew; expect him Teacher: Sorry I'm late to class I had to show our new student around. Allow me to introduce (guy walks in) Jerry and Kim: KAI!!! Teacher So you two already know him. Then Kai you can sit next to Kim To be contimued......Perfect Length!!!! Category:Blog posts